Without a Light
by HydraHyde
Summary: Loki kidnaps Tony Stark and chaos ensues. The man who caused Loki to fail will not get off easy, the avengers now have to try and find Tony before people lose hope. The media was given lies to fill the absence of Stark, you can only lie for so long. This is my first fan-fic, I hope you like it, only rated M just in case things get crazy in later chapters.


"I am afraid you don't understand my circumstances,' Loki said letting the words roll off his tongue as he faced the man he had directed the words to. 'You messed with my plans, so now it is only fair to mess with yours" Tony laughed and shook his head.

"Well to be honest when I interfered with your plans, I kind of saved the world but when you mess with my plans,' Tony stopped abruptly to smirk, eyes gleaming with confidence, before continuing 'you are just being a revenge thirsty super god." Loki laughed and just shook his head before locking eyes with his prey. Not a sound was heard in the room. Tony's vision started shaking and he could barely make out anything that was occurring around him. Not understanding the situation Tony looked around and Loki started to disappear and everything swirled into darkness.

His eyes fluttered open and he realized he was looking right at Pepper, who was currently shaking him. "Tony, you are going to be late for the meeting again, did you set your alarm? Or did you accidentally forget like last time." Tony quickly shrugged and looked over to his alarm and hit the snooze button and pretended to drift off again as Pepper slowly got up he thought she was going to leave the room but he was mistaken. Forty five seconds later light pooled into the bedroom and he attempted to shut it eyes even tighter if that was possible. Pepper sighed and Tony jumped out of bed and without a word went into the closet and got dressed, giving Pepper a quick peck on the check, and walked outside to the fresh air to be greeted by a nice sports car. Jarvis greeted him as he entered the car with one of his usual snarky remarks, "running late again sir?" Tony just smiled and looked over the files to go over the main points of the meeting, not wanting to have a verbal war with his robot, which would probably be even more exciting than the meeting now that he thinks about it.

Ever since the incidents that occurred with the avengers protocol and extremis he has been actually been attending 72% of the company meetings. This meeting was his least favorite. He had to explain to some greedy buyer that Stark Industries is no longer in the weapons manufacturing business. Which to be honest, if they were up to date on the news what so-ever they should at least know what happened and leave him alone. No matter how much money they were offering, or how much threats the company got, they were never going back to that.

Tony walked up to the front doors to the office building and saw that you needed a key card. "Looks like I don't get a welcoming party after all." He put his face to the glass door and looked inside to see a receptionist running towards him and backed up a little.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry we forgot to send you a key card." The receptionist turned red with embarrassment as she led him to the conference room. Tony mumbled back an "it's ok" but it was very quiet and the receptionist seemed to take no notice. "Well here is the room." The lady gestured towards the door and said nothing more. Tony took this time to study her face, she had the normal happy-go-lucky look of a usual receptionist, but there was something else in her eyes that Tony was able to pick up on right away, fear. Not knowing what to say he gave the lady a smile and entered the room quickly and sat down at the opposite end of a large table. There was only one other chair at the opposite of the table and it was occupied by a person who had the chair facing the wall, just so stark couldn't see him. Curiosity taking hold, Tony wheeled the chair away from the desk and tried to get it at an angle so he could see whom he was speaking to. Then a voice pierced the silence "So Stark, I have heard that you can make weapons that do wonders. But tell me, without them what are you?' Tony's eyes widened in a moment of panic when he realized the voice, but shrunk again when he realized his arc-reactor could block out any of his potential voodoo magic if Loki tried to use it. His chest shot up to where his arc-reactor used to be and he quickly remembered the day where Loki threw him out of his own window, repairs were done now but the damage was done. It was the arc-reactor that had stopped the magic from directly affecting him, but now he was an easy target. His mind was racing in a thousand different directions when the God suddenly turned around his chair and put both of his fists down on the table. 'I can guess what you are thinking, and no I am not going to put you under that spell. Now if I am not mistaken, it was you that hindered my progress and that will not be taken lightly." The God's green eyes flared with rage, without even thinking Tony pressed a button on his watch and yelled "Avengers Assemb-".

With inhuman speed Loki tipped over the table and grabbed Stark by the neck and held him up. Quickly Stark made a fist and hit the god right in the face and his head turned from impact, but he spit and turned back to Stark and gave a huge smile. The pressure on Tony's throat seemed to increase ten-fold and falling into the natural response his hands shot up to his throat trying to release the climbing pressure. Scratching at Loki's hands making gagged curses and threats, when the fighting ceased Loki looked at Tony's face and after a couple of seconds dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Loki took off Tony's watch that he used to attempt to call his friends with and said "Did you hear that Avengers, I will be taking care of Tony until further notice." Crushing the watch he picked up Tony and slung him over his shoulder and preformed a teleportation spell and the only thing left to signify that they have even been there was the crushed watch on the ground.

The police quickly busted down the door to the conference room, in the background you could hear the sobs of a receptionist who called the police when she didn't hear anything in the room. When she had started working for Luke, she suspected something was up but when they got an appointment with Tony Stark himself with all the secrecy of the company she knew something was fishy. If only she could have reacted earlier then they could have saved Tony from Loki's wrath, she felt stupid and used. Police were now scouring the building for evidence but the only thing's Loki left behind were the crying receptionist and crumpled pieces of a 50,000 watch. Not everyone is who they say they are.


End file.
